playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Agent 47 moveset that might ACTUALLY work
i know I've banged on about this in the past but I think I've came up with a pretty coherent moveset for 47 which fits well in allstars but while staying true to the hitman franchise. I have an indepth analysis prepared (about 1,600 words... yeah...) but if you're lazy and/or don't care that much there's a simplified one at the bottom. So err yeah let's get on with it shall we :) In Depth Version: Agent 47 definitely has the element of surprise in his fighting style. He is very stealthy and especially quick which you wouldn’t really expect from such a rigid, built character but there you have it. He is a predominantly short range character however some of his attacks also extend to long range. He is also a largely grounded character. He is not the best choice for aerial attacks and the arsenal at his disposal includes hand to hand combat, firearms and other various assassin tactics which definitely aid him in the battlefield. But enough talking, let’s get on to his square moves: His square attacks all consist of melee combat - fist fighting stuff. For his neutral square he poses a 5 hit combo which does fair knockback if the last hit connects and a reasonable AP gain, also with the added bonus of being able to substitute any other of his square moves within the combo, ending it. Use this move in the air and he’ll simply punch forwards with terrible range and equally bad AP gain. This should be added to the avoid list. For his side square he will grab the opponent infront of him, spin around and use him as a human shield. Said opponent can break out of it by mashing any of the attack buttons but it takes a while. While shielded 47 is able to either knock out the opponent, crumpling him, or shoot directly forwards with one of his silverballers to hit any other player. All damage towards 47’s front will be entirely on the hostage and the effects will happen to him. Even level 1 Supers. Well... Some Level 1 supers. Cole’s and Dante’s: yes. Toro’s and Kat’s: No. However you cannot change direction while in this state so beware. This attack while airborne is greatly simplified and just sort of kicks the opponent and then slams him to the ground with similar range to that of his neutral square. Up square will cause 47 to swing with a hefty uppercut. This has quite underwhelming range but can work well as an anti-air or to start a juggle or combo. It works the very same in the air. For his down square he will grab an opponent at very close range and take him to the floor where mashing the attack will subdue him. This does nothing more than flatten them but it great for AP gain if mashed enough. The air equivalent of this attack is simply a downwards kick which also has poor range. Now on to Triangle: 47’s Triangle attacks are where it gets a bit more exciting. This button governs his firearms. Just pressing it on its own will fire his silverballers multiple times. This button isn’t mashable and the reload time makes it useless for spamming but still great for AP Gain and knockback. In the air, it works much the same way only at a more downward angle and more rapid. Tap Triangle to the side and he will perform a lunge forwards while firing Silenced Dual SMGs. He will then roll out into a crouch position where, if pressed again, he will fire a little more - surprisingly great for quick horizontal recovery. The attack airborne will just shoot SMG spray in every angle infront of him similar to that of Emmett’s. Up triangle will pull out a butcher’s knife and if held is aimable and it will even show it’s trajectory with a thing blue arch. It goes fairly far. The aerial version works the same except it’s not aimable. Down Triangle will unleash his explosives. Place it down and it will not be seen (easily at least) however it will not explode on impact. You, the player, must remember where it is and use the same button to detonate it. It creates a satisfyingly large explosion with excellent knockback. In the air it works the exact same only he tosses the explosive a short distance forwards. 47’s Circle moves are where everything else he is capable of doing is. Circle alone will use his instinct. Used alone will do nothing but when attacked it is his counter move. There is no animation portraying this move until he actually counters the move making 47 quite the irritating and surprising challenger. Don’t worry as it is not easily spammable. Use of this attack in the air and he will flip his legendary coin. Once in contact with the ground it will make a sound temporarily confusing opponents and reversing their controls similar to Sly Cooper’s. Side Circle brings out the fibre-wire. This is very close range so only use when necessary as it takes quite some time to recover from. This move will send opponents straight into pacification as 47 can freely drag them around the stage for a short period of time. Pressing circle again will slam the opponent into a dumpster where they will be flattened in for a fixed period of time and even lose some AP. Airborne this attack is nothing more than a swipe with the fibre-wire snapping the neck of whoever it hits gaining quite a large amount of AP however like most of his aerials the range is laughable. This point on will mostly be about accidents that 47 can perform during battle. His up circle will not actually attack but just set up a winch and chandelier next to him. The said objects are not in play and are on a plane behind everything else. In fact when using the move 47 will just crouch down for a second and stand right back up with the chandelier and winch glowing yellow (Like in instinct mode) for a brief moment afterwards. You can then actually use this by equipping the detonator found at down Triangle to stage the accident. A small explosion (With no knockback) will occur at the winch and the chandelier will fall from a very great height and completely flatten anyone underneath generating lots of AP. However, with the height that it falls from it’s easy to anticipate, and the accident will also damage you, reducing your AP so remember where you set it up. In the air this is a completely different move. 47 will fall while shooting once upwards smashing a glass floor above him. If anyone is above and near enough him during this move the floor will appear under them and shards of glass will damage them before falling to the ground and disappearing. If no one’s near enough it will generate right above 47 and the shards will affect those underneath granting an average amount of AP. Both variations include no knockback. Down circle while on the ground is actually just a cover-wall very reminiscent of Nathan Drake however 47 can either shoot with his silverballer over it with triangle, leaving his head exposed for a brief second or grab an opponent, if close enough, with square and subduing them on his side of the wall. X will scale the wall. Airborne, 47 will setup a gas pump directly under him on the floor shaded yellow for a brief moment like the chandelier. The pump just leaks an invisible puddle on the floor and if left long enough detonating it will cause an explosion the exact same as the chandelier one and set the spill on fire. Use of this after up circle will simply replace it and vice versa. 47’s throws are very unique to an extent. Using the side throw will sedate the opponent with a syringe incapacitating them for a short amount of time, then drain AP. Up Throw will just Suplex the opponent over himself, and the down throw will cause 47 to actually change costume. He will slam him to the ground first; take his uniform (or something representing it like just Fat princesses crown or Toro’s bandana); and beat AP out of them with whatever blunt object the victim also has that he takes, all in quick succession. Agent 47 has 2 forms of special mobility like a limited range of other all stars. He can cling to walls with side X in the air by just gripping on to it like a ledge and can even start to climb up and down while in this state. He moves slowly but it is infinite. It is also noteworthy that his evade is the quickest in the game. 47’s Level one super is a very quick one. He simply jabs outwards with a poison syringe with almost no initial start-up lag but very discouraging range. Also this super is only able to kill one opponent however it is very quick and fairly easy to get to making it reliable for quick easy kills. His level 2 is a lot better so I recommend you use this for timed matches unless you can get to 3 in time. Everything will go into super slow motion and 47 can use point shooting. He has a limited time to mark all opponents with a cursor. Only headshots kill. Shots to the body only drain AP. The maximum kills is 3 but it is almost always achievable unless it’s a huge stage. His level 3 is definitely one of the best. Similar to Radec’s he will pick up a gun and the screen will go into first person mode. However 47 will use a sniper instead. He can shoot players for a limited amount of time and pressing the super button again will actually slow down time with instinct allowing more precise kills. Simplified version: Neutral Square: Fist Fighting Combo Aerial Punch Side Square: Human Shield Aerial Kick Square: Knock Out Triangle: Silverballer Up Square: Uppercut Aerial Uppercut Down Triangle: Subdue Downward Kick Neutral Triangle: Silverballers Aerial Silverballer shots Side Triangle: Silenced Dual SMG lunge Aerial SMG spray Up Triangle: Kitchen Knife Throw Aerial Knife Throw Down Triangle: Explosives/Detonator Explosive Toss/Detonator Neutral Circle: Instinct Coin Side Circle: Fibre-wire Neck Snap Circle: Dumpster Up Circle: Chandelier Accident Setup Glass Floor Accident Down Circle: Wall Cover Gas pump Accident Setup Square: Attack and Subdue Triangle: Silverballers X: Scale Cover Side Throw: Sedative Syringe Up Throw: Suplex Down Throw: Disguise Side and X: Wall Cling Up: Wall Climb Super Level 1: Poison Syringe: Super Level 2: Point Shooting: Super Level 3: Sniper Challenge: Category:Blog posts